Matchmaker's Mission
by ISolemnlySwear54
Summary: Sirius and Remus are idiots. Do they really think they're hiding the fact that they love each other from me? One of their best friends? I mean, come on. Well, I'm going to do something about it and what better time than Christmas?
1. The Dare

Sirius and Remus are idiots. Do they really think they're hiding the fact that they love each other from me? One of their best friends? I mean, come on. Well, I'm going to do something about it and what better time than Christmas?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything you recognize...the inspiration came from a story I read earlier but I don't really remember what it is called...hehe oops

* * *

Christmas Day. A time to celebrate the birth of Jesus and give to love ones and those in need. Its also a time for parties and getting so drunk you can hardly remember what you did the night before. That's where I, Cooper Thomas, was with the infamous Marauders and half of the upper year Gryffindors. We were playing quarters, Lily behind James shaking her head when he missed or was given a drink, and I was successfully getting Sirius Black and Remus Lupin drunk off their asses.

My mission? To soon play truth or dare and get them to make out and finally show their feelings for each other. Everyone was in on the plan, minus Peter because he would give it away and screw it up. So far, it was going very well. I had Lily beside me to make sure I didn't stray from my goal and the two boys were swaying closer and closer to each other.

"I'm bored of this," I slurred. "Let's play truth or dare, what say you?"

James turned toward me and lifted his, once again, empty cup and yelled, "Aye Captain. Who shall be the first asker and who shall be the first askee?"

"I call asker," Sirius said, his head lolling in my direction. "Coop, truth or dare?"

Hm, Sirius drunk and asking me truth or dare. "Truth."

An evil grin crossed his face, "Is it true you are secretly dating Rebecca Warren from Ravenclaw?" Damn him.

"Yes, your point?" I raised an eyebrow at him, but James cut him off.

"Can I watch sometime?" Appalled, Lily and I both pummeled him with pillows and fists. "It was a joke, I swear. I'm very happy for you Coop now stop hitting me!"

I sat back in my seat as Lily gave him one more hit before setting my eyes on Remus. "My dear sweet Remus, truth or dare."

"Dare. Bring it on Coopy," he challenged. Oh, I will Remus, I will.

"I dare you to make out with Sirius. And I mean really make out with him, straddling him, tongue, everything." I smiled and gave Lily a sidewards glance. I smirked as I watched the two boys look at me with wide eyes, then each other, and then me again and visibly swallow.

* * *

(Remus' POV)

Was Cooper insane? She knew I liked Sirius and how crushed I would be if he remembered this and hated me for it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I couldn't at least be friends with him.

I gulped as I stood in front of Sirius, staring into his dark grey eyes before I straddled him and lacing my fingers into his long, black hair. As I leaned in, I could feel his sweet breath against my lips before he closed the gap between us. Instantly, every nerve within my body was super charged. I felt every place our bodies touched and could feel is hand grip my hips and bring me closer to him, causing me to gasp and allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I growled as I tried to gain dominance over his tongue and his hands roamed all across my back. Sirius moaned in response when I tried to pull away and he pulled me back, causing our groins to rub against each other, showing how much we each wanted the other.

After a good five minutes of snogging, which felt like pure bliss, we broke apart panting, and I stared into his eyes.

"Wow," Sirius whispered, lust, happiness, and an emotion I couldn't determine swam in his eyes as I nodded and climbed off him. I looked at Coop, who winked at me then turned and winked at Sirius. I turned away and looked at Peter.

"Um, P-Peter," I started then cleared my throat and tried again. "Peter, truth or dare?"

* * *

(Sirius' POV)

"Peter, truth or dare?" Damn him and that husky, sultry voice of his. If he isn't careful, I'm going to jump him and have my way with him. What was Cooper thinking? Just because she was able to find someone doesn't mean we all will be. God, what the hell am I going to do if we wake up tomorrow and he hates me?

I turned to look at Remus as Peter made his way over to Sara Tyler, Gryffindor slut and school idiot, to give her a lap dance and then claim the tooth fairy made him do it. Everyone laughed at her face to the point of crying except Remus and me. I couldn't stop thinking of our moment together. We made eye contact and I gave him a smile and a wink before looking away in embarrassment, missing his blush in return.

* * *

(Cooper's POV)

YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. It worked. Eat that, Lily. Aw, look at those two. They keep blushing. I had watched Sirius and Remus make goo goo eyes at each other for the past two years and they now finally hooked up.

We stayed up for another hour or two before James finally passed out and Lily ordered the two love birds to take him up to the dorms and make sure he didn't die.

"Now, Lily," I began as we walked into our own dorms, "I think you owe me an apology and payment."

Lily smiled at me as she grabbed her shower things, "Not yet Cooper. We still have until New Years. If they aren't an official couple by then, I win. Though, to be honest, I want you to win. I'm sick of those two being to chicken to confess their feelings to each other."

"Kind of like someone I know, eh, Lily Evans." She threw her pillow at me before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.


	2. About Bloody Time

Sirius and Remus are idiots. Do they really think they're hiding the fact that they love each other from me? One of their best friends? I mean, come on. Well, I'm going to do something about it and what better time than Christmas?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize...the inspiration came from a story I read earlier but I don't really remember what it is called...hehe oops

* * *

(Cooper's POV)

Those IDIOTS! Why have they been avoiding each other for the past two days? Did that little make-out session not get them to realize their feelings the other one has? UGH! My work is never done.

I was walking to the Great Hall thinking of what I could do when I saw Frank Longbottom walking the opposite way from me and a brilliant idea hit me.

"Oy, Frank!" I yelled, turning and running to catch up with my savior. "I need a humongous favor."

"Yeah, anything, for a price," Frank smiled down at me. Damn, even at my 5' 8" size he was still taller.

"Anything." I'm going to regret this, I just know it.

"I need you to get Alice on the astronomy tower New Years Eve, right at midnight," he told me.

"But, I'm supposed to meet Rey and- ah, forget it. She'll understand." Frank smiled widely at me. "Now, what I need you to do it..."

* * *

"Remus," I yelled, running up to him. "I need to talk to you."

He turned and look at me. He looked bloody awful with his hair everywhere and greasy and bags under his eyes. He looked like he was about to die and it wasn't even a full moon.

"What do you wa-" I didn't let him finish before dragging him down the hall and into a shadowed corner near the Gryffindor common room. "Cooper, I need that arm. Will you stop and tell me just what has gotten into you?"

I faced him with the harshest glare I had ever given anyone. "What's gotten into me? I give you the perfect bloody opportunity to finally tell Sirius that you like, possibly even love, him and you go and blow it. He LIKES you too! Why are the two of you the only ones that can't see it? I mean, I've heard love was blind but this is ridiculous."

It was Remus' turn to glare at me. "What were you thinking of making me do that? Sirius doesn't like me, he's straight, the biggest player in the school. Why can't you understand that he will never love me?"

"Because you're wrong. Sirius has never slept with any of those girls. He only goes out with them to keep up appearances because his parents would have murdered him. Now that he is no longer a part of their family, he is free. Have you not noticed that he hasn't had a girlfriend since his parents disowned him?" I was getting really frustrated. I had always thought Remus was the smart one.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Cooper," Remus said softly. He looked as if he had lost everything he had ever cared for. "It doesn't matter because Sirius will never love me the way I love him, as more than just a best pal, and it tears me up inside that it will never be more. You're lucky you found Rey, but I don't think it'll happen with Sirius and me. If a friend is all he will ever think me as, then I'll take it. Anything is better than nothing, right?"

I looked at him softly and placed my hand on his are. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, Cooper, I really do love Sirius." I was about to pull him into a hug when a small gasp cause us to look up to see a smirking Frank and a shocked but elated Sirius.

"Um, I'll just be going now," I said walking towards the new arrivals. "You two have a lot to talk about." I pushed Sirius closer to Remus before grabbing Frank's arm and heading inside the common room.

"I think that went quite well, don't you?" Frank asked me as we sat on the couches.

"Indubitably my good man," I told him, conjuring up two butterbeers. "Shall we toast to our success?"

"We shall."

* * *

(Sirius' POV)

Oh. My. Godric. Remus Lupin, just said he loved me. If I were in my animagus form, my tail would be wagging like it were high. I can't believe it. I am the luckiest guy in the world right now.

"Erm, h-hi Sirius," Remus whispered, not looking at me in the eyes.

"Remus, was what you said true?" I asked pleadingly. I needed to know that it were true.

"Yes, Sirius. I do love you. I have for a long time an-" he couldn't finish what he was going to because I had pushed him against the wall and started kissing him like I were drowning. It was even more amazing than the first time. I felt him shiver slightly when I started kissing down his neck and smiled when he moaned in reaction to me nibbling on his ear lob.

"Remus," I whispered huskily into his hear, smiling even more as he shivered again.

"Y-yes, Sirius?" he replied shakily.

"I love you, too." He looked at me, smiled then pushed me up against the wall and repeated what I had done to him.

* * *

(Cooper's POV)

"They've been out there a while," Lily commented. She had noticed Frank and I toasting and asked us what we had done. We explained to her our plan and now she was waiting with us as well as most of the Gryffindor common room. "You don't think something has happened, do you?"

"I hope so," I replied. "This has been building up for a long while and I hope to Merlin something is happening to them."

Lily was about to retort when the portrait hole opened and Sirius and Remus walked in hand in hand, hair and clothes disheveled. They were shocked to see everyone staring at them. It was silent until the whole room burst into cheers, awes, and cat-calls. I smiled widely and stood in front of them, hands on my hips.

"Well, its about bloody time," I told them and pulled them into a big hug.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Just a short little blurp for the holidays. I want to thank the writer that wrote the fic that inspired this. I don't remember the story or author's name but...yea... anyway, review if you want. I don't really care.


End file.
